


Smoke

by ssg



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha!Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega!Braum, pretty much no plot. woops how'd that happen, trigger warning for emetophobia, what's that smell in the air? ... baras...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssg/pseuds/ssg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braum's phases of going through heat were always an awful time around the house. Imagine coming home to become alight with fire, and an insatiable desire to cling to the nearest person and beg for release - only there's no one home, and you have to wait hours before your savior arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

Another casual day, so it seemed. The sun was setting when Braum decided to go home, tired of the Fields' battles, for now. If he was lucky, his mate would be home too, though probably not likely. Malcolm always liked staying late, for some reason. Something about holding Destiny and using 'her' to gun down Twisted Fate repeatedly. Braum was unsure about who this 'Fate' person was exactly, but he knew his mate hated him. It was a story that Malcolm didn't like talking about, so Braum avoided it.

The house the two of them moved into together wasn't too far away from the Institute, since that was one of the rules of their living environment, so it wasn't long before Braum arrived home. He opened the door and sighed - of course Graves wasn't there. It was just their home, which looked a bit empty without the both of them there. They were both fans of simple living, nothing too fancy or technological, so the most elegant things they had were the mantel over the fireplace (some kind of swirly design that was there when they moved in) and the cabinet where Malcolm would store Destiny when 'she' wasn't in use. (Why did he think Destiny is a girl, anyway? Sure, the name sounds feminine, but it is a metallic weapon of war, is it not?)

He took off his boots, feeling the smooth wooden floor against his feet. He curled the toes in his right foot, then his left, making some of the knuckles pop. It was a habit that he'd always do when his shoes were off. He then sat down on their bed, unsure of what to do. After some thought, he started undressing himself to the skin to go shower, walking over and flipping the bathroom light on as he shut the door behind him.

This was usually part of the routine, and everything was just boring and normal like always, until he felt it. Braum felt incredibly ill, his mouth generating a lot more saliva than usual, like he was going to throw up, and he was certain that he'd be sweating if he wasn't in the shower. His stomach ached, and his head began to pound. "Oh no," he thought to himself. It's too soon, it was supposed to happen later that week! What was he going to do? His erection rose, and he refused to touch it. He knew that he could try to make himself come all he wanted, but it was just going to make him hurt later. There was something else dripping down the back of his legs and thighs that didn't feel like water, and he could only presume it was slick. It felt like a millennia before he stopped hurting enough so that he could stop clutching his stomach, turn off the shower and dry himself off quickly. Heat came in waves, and it was far from over.

He brought the towel with him, knowing that he was going to make a mess otherwise, and laid it over the blankets in bed. He thought about stripping the blankets and sheets, but it's far easier to wash them than the mattress if they soak through. He laid on his stomach, pressing his dick against the bed harshly, and whimpered as he felt the next wave coming on, slick wetting the towel under him even further. He clenched a pillow in each hand, trying to get through the pain. This was going to be a long night.

 

Graves didn't have a care in the world, winning and losing games like usual. Being paired with Braum as a teammate or as an enemy was surreal, considering it was just a mirror image. They hardly acknowledged him, mere copies with little mental resemblance to the real perfection that was the Heart. Graves would always greet them, but they never said a word in return besides the usual banter like "Stand behind Braum!" or "Strike like ram!" They didn't have a scent, which also bothered him a bit, since the real Braum always smelled like pine. It wasn't overbearing, like actual pine needles, but it was distinct and always pleasant to detect. (The worst part was when he was an enemy, and it made Malcolm's heart race whenever his Summoner ordered him to shoot him, and he always had to tell himself that it was a fake, and even if it wasn't, it was okay and Braum wasn't actually being hurt.)

Sometimes he was in a game with Braum, sometimes it was someone else like Lulu or Leona, and sometimes he was sent to the top lane all by himself, if a Summoner was trying to pull off something out of the ordinary. Wherever he went, he held Destiny and fired with ease, his muscles used to the backfire and weight of the weapon by now. Most of the time he just let his mind wander, thoughts of all kinds passing through his head. After several matches in a row, he noticed how dark it was outside. This was the time where the Institute got quiet, and only a few of the night owls (mostly Noxians and Demacians) were still at the central nexus to be teleported into a match. It was probably safe to say Braum was home, and asleep. He smiled, predicting that he'd come home as quiet as possible and sneak into bed with his mate, arms wrapped around his waist and lips against his neck. He started heading home, carrying Destiny over his left shoulder.

 

What was taking him so long? This was not the day to stay out late, especially when Braum was just awoken from his fourth attempt at sleeping. He managed to fall asleep between waves, but when they actually happened he was forced awake and he'd curl into a ball, trying to cope with the cramping and sore feeling his ass had every time. Laying on his stomach was awkward when he leaked, but it was better this way. Laying on his back would mean that his erection would be aching more than what it was now. Pressing it down helped a little.

Graves smelled something incredibly strong when he opened the door - a mixture of body odor, dead leaves and pine. Was Braum already in heat? It was too early, though...

Braum heard the door open and he paused, as if the world stood still. Malcolm's boots were heard being tossed on the floor, and the closing of the gun cabinet as he put Destiny away. Then he called, "Braum?" Braum panted, the scent of his alpha clearly evident now, and he took a moment to respond. "In here." Graves walked towards the bedroom, seeing his omega in a naked, sweaty mess. "Already?" he asked. Braum rolled over onto his back, and raised his legs to show his hole. "Please," he begged. "Please, Malcolm."

Graves couldn't say no, especially when he said his name like that. He hurried to get himself naked, cock already hard, and he cupped his right hand around it while watching Braum. Braum panted heavily and impatiently, which made the alpha smile. "Get yourself ready for me." Braum frowned darkly in his direction, but he couldn't resist. He shoved two of his fingers into his entrance, moaning as only a small fraction of his need was fulfilled. He whined for his alpha, only to see him shake his head. He put in another finger, his eyes watering from the pain in his stomach and the feeling of being rejected temporarily.

After Graves felt satisfied in making him wait for it, he got into bed with him, mounting his omega. He thrust in deeply and roughly each time, knowing that his seed would help. Still, it was fun to make the man beg. "Want me to knot you?" Braum nodded fervently, gasping for air as he felt Malcolm fuck him hard. He hit him where it counts, and as if to make a point, Graves used that to his advantage. "Tell me." "Please!" "I can't hear ya." "Malcolm!" He was already starting to harden, so there was little point to making him beg for it anymore, but he still went on. "How badly do you want it?" "So bad!" "Who's yer alpha?" "You are!"

He wanted to say more, but he was already finished. He shoved himself in as deep as he could, riding out the knot. Graves stroked Braum until he came on himself, his ejaculate on his bare chest and stomach, some of it overlapping the blue tattoos there. The alpha licked his omega clean, then kissed him heavily, letting his knot fill him with his seed while doing so. When he softened, he pulled out so that he could lie down on Braum completely. There was a sudden calm feeling then, though both of them knew it wasn't over yet.

They both fell asleep, Graves now next to Braum and pressed against him, when the omega woke up. Another wave was coming on, and he could feel himself starting to want to get sick again. He rolled over to face his mate. "Malcolm," he said softly. He woke up, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He could smell it again, and nothing had to be said before they went at it again. This one was silent, besides the sound of skin clapping and moaning. They knotted again, Malcolm falling asleep in the process. When Braum woke him up when he softened again, Graves sleepily blinked and rolled off. He mumbled in his tired voice, "Sorry babe, I'll make it up to ya in the mornin' or somethin'." Luckily, another wave didn't happen until quite some time later, which meant it was the last one. The both of them slept in, tired and far too bonded to think about leaving each other right then.

When Braum woke up, Graves was in the backyard in his boxers, smoking from his pipe. He didn't do that often, but Braum didn't seem to mind. The smoke always reminded him of home, the fireplaces he'd always make, and it mixed with the smell of his alpha very well. He couldn't help but feel like Malcolm himself smelled like fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the captain of this ship, and I'm going down with it while taking you with me.


End file.
